


Trick or Treat

by 50sNettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean in Love, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, i blame my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can't even remember how the fight started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterOfMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMadness/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, my little sock puppets! Hope you all enjoy yourselves! :) xx.
> 
> Dedicated to Marrianne, who read my terrible notes from two o'clock in the morning and let me get through my analogy about pie without dying. I hope she likes this, regardless of how meh it is.
> 
> DISCLAIMER, of course, I own nothing. I have never owned Supernatural and never will. *weary sigh*

Cas can't even remember how the fight started. One moment they were talking about something trivial - something about how Dean kept leaving his bottle tops on the kitchen counter instead of throwing them out with the rest of the trash when the garbage can was _right beside him_ \- and the next he was watching Dean walk out of the front door, climb into the front of the Impala and drive off into the night, leaving him in the big empty house with only his thoughts.

Even the huddles of neighbourhood kids that stop at the front door in the spirit of Halloween aren't much of a comfort. Usually Cas loves Halloween, almost as much as he loves Christmas, but, in the wake of the heated argument with his husband, his heart isn't in it this year; he has to force himself to smile at the trick or treaters appearing in small groups on his doorstep, making small talk with the parents supervising them. Nearly all of them ask where Dean is, including Lisa Braeden, who tries to crane her neck and see over his shoulder, as if in some kind of vain hope that the other Winchester will appear out of thin air at any second. She looks concerned when Cas weakly mumbles something about a family emergency out of town. He knows why she looks this way, of course; they haven't lived in the area for very long, but it's not very often that their neighbours see him and Dean apart, especially on a night like Halloween. People still talk about Dean rescuing some poor girl's hat from the tree growing in their front yard last year (Cas often says that he was bored of hearing about it three days after it happened; Dean will always roll his eyes at that and make some kind of sarcastic comment or pull a face behind his husband's head when he thinks that Cas isn't looking).

The distraction of Halloween celebrators do not last all evening, however, and, after a few hours, the majority of the neighbourhood kids are tucked up in bed, leaving Cas sitting at the kitchen table alone, picking at a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and staring out of the window at the darkened street, the lights from the nearby houses illuminating the puddles left on the ground from the rainstorm earlier that afternoon, the very same rainstorm that Dean and he had watched from the comfort of their home, Cas' head on Dean's shoulder, his arm wrapped around his waist.

The memory of that makes worry start to stir in the pit of his stomach. Dean has been gone a while now, almost two hours, and Cas has no idea where he is or if he's even going to come home again tonight. Sitting in the house alone in the dark doesn't help either, and soon his head is filling with all sorts of scenarios that he tries so hard to will away; he even leaps up from his seat and shakes his head in an effort to try and clear it, so much so that he starts to feel disorientated and dizzy by the sensation. He also starts to feel this pressing urge to get out of the house, to jump in his car and go out and search for Dean, to make sure that he's safe.

His fingers have barely brushed the car keys left on the counter when the doorbell rings, loud and urgent. He pauses, unsure of what to do, but when the sound comes again, he grabs the keys, pockets them in his trenchcoat and goes to see what all the noise is about, because the quicker the distraction is dealt with, the quicker he can go and look for his husband.

"Yes?" He says as he opens the door, expecting it to be Lisa or someone of the like, come round to console him about being alone on Halloween. But, low and behold, it is not Lisa he sees on the doorstep. It's Dean, perched on his knees, holding a nauseatingly bright orange pumpkin pot filled with an assortment of candy in his hands almost as if he was presenting him with a ring and a marriage proposal all over again.

"Trick or treat?"

Cas blinks, too caught off guard to speak for a moment.

"You're home," he says finally, unsure of how else to reply.

If he wasn't holding the pot, Castiel is pretty sure Dean would have itched the back of his neck right now, the thing he always does when things get too feelings-orientated. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about, y'know, earlier - I'm an ass, I know - and I'm not so good with all of this stuff, but -"

"I was worried that you weren't coming home."

Dean looks confused for a moment, as if it is absurd to him that his husband would even think that in the first place, before rising from the ground and closing the gap between them, the plastic pumpkin pot getting sandwiched between them

"I'll always come home to you, Cas," he says, deadly serious.

And when his fingers gently brush over his husband's cheeks, Cas believes him.


End file.
